Conquistando el imperio de tu corazón
by ShiroHatake
Summary: Ella, dulce, tierna, incomprendida, repudiada por ser distinta y extraña ante los demás; Él, frío, arrogante, ambicioso, egoísta, que sólo pensaba en sí mismo y en su hermano (según él decía), nadie pensaba o mucho menos esperaba que sus caminos un día se llegaran a cruzar, y crearía tumultos en sus vidas. En esta historia, una Kisara del futuro (tiempo actual yu-gi-oh) cuenta cómo
1. Primeras Impresiones

Eran las 10 de la mañana de un caluroso día lunes en ciudad batallas, las personas andaban metidas en su rutina diaria, a lo lejos se divisaba en una cafetería elegante a una hermosa muchacha pidiendo algo para desayunar, llamaba la atención de los presentes, y no era de esperarse, la hija de un mítico multimillonario se encontraba de paso en la ciudad para hacer negocios con otro renombrado empresario, ella vestía un sencillo y elegante vestido color beige, cedido a su fina y delicada figura, tenía la piel nívea y pálida que daba la impresión de ser de cristal, una estatura no tan alta, 1,60 cm y lo que sin duda llamaba más la atención era su cabello, una larga y sensual melena que le llagaba a las caderas de un extraño tono celeste cielo, muy en sintonía con sus ojos, sonreía amable, siempre ha sido dulce y cortés con las personas, sin mirar el estatus o nivel que tenían, muchos pensarían que era un ángel , pero sólo es una mujer más tratando de llevar su vida de la manera que ella cree mejor.

En eso se oye la campanilla de la puerta del local abrirse, entra un joven apurado hablando por teléfono, entró sin reservas, lo que puso en alerta a los mozos del lugar, pero mostrando una mirada fría los empleados no tardaron en reconocer de quien se trataba y pronto se pusieron a atenderlo.

- Señor, que honor tener su visita en nuestro local, dígannos en qué podemos ayudarlo?

- Le diré algo, no me gustan no pierda su tiempo con halagos, vengo corto de tiempo, necesito una mesa y un expresso triple y más vale que sean rápidos si no quieren perder su patético local

- Como usted guste señor

La señorita que se encontraba en la mesa de al lado le pareció una actitud demasiado engreída, no soportaba que por ser de un nivel tengan que tratar a los demás de una manera humillante o maleducada, sin duda, tendría que enseñarle modales a ese muchacho engreído.

-disculpe, no se qué cosas le estarán ocurriendo, pero le pediría por favor que no descargue su ira contra este lugar y los que en él se encuentran.

-Acaso te pedí tu opinión entrometida, sabes con quién estás hablando? Tu no eres nadie para pedirme nada!

-Te diré que sí soy, un ser humano igual que tú, con los mismos derechos a ser bien atendido y mostrar un poco de cortesía, que al parecer usted nunca oyó hablar de ello. Ni siquiera muestras respeto y eso que tanto lo demandas.

-No me interesan tus charlas retóricas niña entrometida, porque no te preocupas de tus asuntos, cambié de opinión, este lugar apesta y por lo que veo aceptan a gentuzas, me largo

-Ni crea que estaré rogando que se quede ni mucho menos le pida algún tipo de condolencia

-Espere, trataremos de llevarle hasta su oficina señor K..(pero ya se largó)

-Ahhh, este tipo es imposible! que se cree! el dueño de la ciudad?

Luego terminó su tarta de blueberry y agradeció al mozo por el delicioso postre pidiendo perdón por el espectáculo que se vio metida a causa de ese joven prepotente.


	2. Visita Oficial

Una chica de gafas la miraba atentamente desde el mostrador donde se encontraba sentada

-Mis disculpas _miss_, no puede tener acceso sin una cita previa a las dependencias de Kaiba Corp.

-Pero usted no entiende, vengo de un vuelo de 12 horas directo solamente para poder tratar con el gerente de la compañía

-Entiendo que esté cansada pero las reglas de este establecimiento son muy claras, no podemos trasgredirlas, si tiene una cita será anunciada, sino le marco una para la semana siguiente

-¡Una semana! no cuento con tanto tiempo, no conozco a nadie aquí, vine sólo a tratar un asunto de negocio familiar, no podré quedarme aquí, exclamó ya desesperada nuestra señorita de azules cabellos.

-Disculpe mi intromisión mylady, pero temo que no me queda de otra que ser su anfitrión en esta desolada ciudad, es mi deber como noble dar acogida a una señorita en aprietos, pidiendo disculpas de antemano por la descortesía de la recepcionista

-¡pero si usted es..tío Maximillian! hace tanto que no te veía tío, ya me escuchaste, estoy aquí por los negocios que dejaron mis padres, vine deprisa, no tompé cuidado del hotel donde me hospedaría y esas cosas, me alegra mucho, muchísimo que te haya encontrado, digo saltado al cuello de Pegasus

-jajajaj, no te desesperes pequeña, que siempre serás bienvenida en mi humilda morada (si claro, humilde)

-disculpa, le dijiste tío a pegasus, que acaso el señor Pegasus tiene familia? (cara de asombro y caída grupal estilo anime)

-Sí, es un pariente mío, fue esposo de la hermana de mi madre, bueno, una larga historia, me apena que no me pueda ayudar

-Lo siento bastante, la apenada soy yo, no le he preguntado quien era, veré si en algo puedo ayudarla

-Si, me llamo Kisara Crawfort, de la familia Crawfort de Londres

-Mis dusculpas miss Crawfort, hablaré con mis superiores y veré si pueden atenderla lo más pronto posible.

-Muchas gracias, no se preocupe, entiendo que tiene un reglamento y está bien que lo obedezca lo mejor posible

Al cabo de unas horas, mientras Pegasus y Kisara se ponían al día de los chismes de la familia (xD) la vuelven a llamar de recepción

-Señorita Kisara, puede acercarse un momento? Me he puesto en comunicación con mis superiores de su caso y me han informado que podrán recibirla recién en dos días, ya que es el día que disponen de tiempo y sólo porque se trata exclusivamente de usted

-Uhm, dos días, creo que no tendré problemas,aprovechando la hospitalildad de mi tío, está bien, volveré para esa fecha

-Perfecto, la tomaré para esa fecha, nuevamente disculpas y bienvenida a Kaiba Corp, le acompañaría a una visita por las instalaciones, pero no contamos con tanto personal para seguirla en este momento, verá estamos en nuestros días apretados, pero en su próxima visita con gusto le accederé a una

-No se preocupe, con que me haya anotado es más que suficiente, además estoy muy agotada por el viaje. Hasta pronto

-Hasta pronto señorita

Y así fue como Kisara fue llevada a una de las residencias de Pegasus, no estaba acostumbrada a tantas pomposas atenciones, es que no es para menos, Pegasus contaba con muy pocos familiares, y hasta insistió en realizar un pequeño cóctel en su honor para ambientarla a la ciudad según el decía, invitó a todos sus conocidos y cercanos, incluso Yugi y sus amigos fueron invitados, pero como se encontraban ocupados con sus cosas no pudieron acudir, tambi´wn un joven apuesto y algo petulante fue invitado pero..

- Señor Kaiba, traigo una invitación de M. Pegasus

- Hum, que querrá esta vez ese fastidioso de Pegasus

- Señor lo ha invitado a una cena que hará en honor a una pariente que está de visita por la ciudad

- y qué tengo yo que ver con su patética familia

- Bueno, según en recepción la muchacha vino esta mañana a Kaiba Corp por asuntos de negocios de su familia

- Negocios, creo que me podría interesar, de qué familia es esa muchacha

- creo haber anotado algo de Crawfort si no meequivoco

- Bien, ponla en lista de espera Croket

- Entendido señor, me retiro

Con qué negocios se traerán entre manos esta vez, puede resultar beneficioso para salvar la situación de Kaiba Corp..


End file.
